Eternal Hearts, Immortal Love (Lorax)
by Quirkilati
Summary: Once-ler x OC Nobody ever told the Once-ler about the forest girl, now did they...? I do not own The Lorax (2012 Movie) or its characters, scenarios, etc. I only own my OC. Hope you enjoy! :D
1. Prologue

It's been years. So many of them pass by. Time swings at you like an axe to a tree trunk, swift and painful. Then it's gone, and you witness it every day, time doing the same thing to the people around you.

I haven't seen her since that day… It was easier to contemplate what I had done after she left. I want to see her again. Her beautiful features, her hair… Everything about her that makes my heart jump.

But does she want to see me again?

After I destroyed her home, polluted her waters and bright skies? Her beautiful river blue eyes had darkened since then. I just know it.

Why…? Why was I as bad as I could have possibly been?

I don't understand my actions. At all, anymore.

I still remember the day we met, and how we bonded…


	2. Chapter 1

∞8∞8∞8∞

I held my axe over my shoulder, looking for a good place to start chopping down Truffula Trees. I stumble upon a river, shining blue. There is someone laying there, and they appear to be sleeping. I slowly creep up to the figure. I notice that that someone is a girl, with medium-length strawberry blonde hair and a crown out of Truffula Tree trunk. I blush unconsciously. I tap her shoulder, but she doesn't flinch. I shrug. I begin to walk away, but then look back. I push some of her hair behind her ear and smile.

"Sleep tight, girly," I whisper, then leave the area. I had no idea she had awoken after that.

I stretched my arms as I walked into my tent. "Great day!" I go to flop on my bed, but I faintly hear breathing. I look to my bed, slowly lifting up the covers. That same girl is under the covers, and now I can tell she is about some inches shorter than me. I roll my eyes.

"You again?" I ask. The girl stumbles awake as she sits up. I see her eyes are just as blue as that river. Except her eyes seemed to glow.

"Oh," she said quietly. "What?" She tilted her head to the side a little. I chuckle.

"I saw you by the river, you were asleep." I offer my hand. "The Once-ler, at your service, madam." I nod my head once, trying to impress the girl with my charm. It seemed to work, because she took my hand and shook it once. Her cheeks were pink.

"I am Claire," she says, a little louder. "Such a pleasure." I notice her eyes stray to the opening of the tent, where my axe is visible. "W-What's that?" She asks warily. I sigh.

"It's an axe."

"Yeah, I know that. But why is it here…?" She slowly looks between the axe and myself. "Did you…?"

"Now—what? Why would I?" I say nonchalantly. I take off my hat and put it next to my guitar. Claire's eyes sparkle and glow even more.

"You play guitar? Wow," she admires it. I blush and sit next to her. She looks at me, putting her hand on mine. "You seem amazing…" Her comment makes me smirk, putting my arm around her.

"Claire, you'll come to realize… That you're right," I say. Her cheeks darken, making me smirk victoriously. She notices, and scoots a little closer to me.

"I just know I'm right," she whispers into my ear. Now my cheeks darken, making her giggle. "You're cute, Once-ler." She leans her head on my shoulder, getting comfortable next to me. I chuckle sheepishly, petting her hair as I do. I look outside and see how peaceful everything has become. I look to Claire. Her eyes are shut, and her lips are curled into a cute smile. My heart is thumping.

"Claire…?" I want to ask some questions: How did she get here, and things like that.

"Yes?" She replies, obviously relaxed. I take a deep breath.

"How long have you been here, in this forest?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Did your family abandon you?"

"I never remember having one, besides the trees and the creatures."

"…Hm, interesting…" I say. She giggles.

"Why?"

"Just curious about you."

"Well," she begins. She sits up and faces me. "I'm curious about you." She taps my nose. I blush, but smile through it.

"Anything for you," I wink. She blushes and giggles.

"So, how about your family? Must be a blessing to have you in their family, huh?" She sounds chipper. I scratch the back of my head, chuckling nervously.

"Actually my family believes I can't be successful. I haven't been in the past, and I want to prove to them something good can happen to me. Heh," I say, not too fast. Claire's expression darkens, then she starts to pout cutely.

"They're not very nice, I see."

"Tell me about it." I roll my eyes. Claire stops pouting, but just looks at me. I stare into her deep, beautiful blue eyes.

She has me in a trance I never want to get out of.

"Once-ler?" She says quietly. I nod.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" I'm startled by the question, but I don't show it.

"Yeah."

"With whom?" I take a little while to respond.

"You." I take her and sit her on my lap, facing me. I hug her, never wanting to let go. She nuzzles her face into the back of my neck. We say nothing, just holding each other.

I don't know what this feeling is, but I like it.

"Claire…" I say quietly.

"Mmhm?" She responds, moving back to face me again.

"I… I think I love you." I say, my cheeks heating up as my heart is ready to pound out of my chest and into her hands.

"I love… I love you too, Once-ler…" She leans her forehead onto mine, smiling wide. I lean forward to lock my lips with hers. As soon as our lips barely touch, someone clears their throat at the door. I pull away quickly and look to the door.

"Oh. Great," I say sarcastically to the Lorax. Claire stands, and so do I as I go to confront the little hairy peanut. "What do you want?"

"What were you doing?" He says in a scared way. Claire has sat back down on the bed, her cheeks red and her smile everlasting. I look back at her then back at the Lorax.

"Found her by the river, then she popped up in my bed when I got back. Problem?" I shrug with a smile. The Lorax facepalmed.

"That is Claire of the Forest, and she has to stay here, and _not_ be inspired by you!"

"Inspired?" I laugh. "Right. To not be successful?"

"Just… It'd be best to leave her alone."

"She doesn't want to be alone."

"She isn't! She has the trees, the creatures, me! The last thing she needs, Bean Pole, is you!"

"That's not true, don't say that," Claire comes up from behind me. I watch her. She grabs my hand, which I softly squeeze hers back. "The Once-ler has been ever so kind to me, Lorax. Don't make me leave him."

The Lorax took a double take at us, then said, "Fine. But he leaves by sundown, or the forces of nature will turn against him."

"Yes. I know," I say.

"Why?" Claire looks to me. "What did you do?"

"He cut down my tree, Claire."

"What?! He would n—What? Once-ler, what's going on?" Claire's face is drenched with fear. She is shaking as she lets go of my hand.

"No, Claire, I'll show you. Just stay with me tonight, okay?"

"Nah, nah, nah!" The Lorax stops me. "I know what that leads to! No way!"

"But you cut down a tree…" Claire is still scared, looking into my eyes. Her blue irises' glows had darkened. My words stumbled.

"I'm trying to be successful, Claire. Trust me, everything is going to change." I walk right by the Lorax, taking Claire's hands into mine. Her hands are warm. "I want you to be by my side when I am."

"Once-ler… What do you plan to do with it anyway? The tree?" Tears start to well up in Claire's eyes. My hands go to her face.

"I'm going to make a Thneed."

"A… What?"

"A Thneed. Trust me, It'll be revolutionary." Claire's eyes lighten up again.

"I do trust you. And don't leave." She hugs me. "I don't ever want you to leave." I chuckle.

"I won't, Claire," I pet her back sweetly.

To the Lorax, she says, "Don't do anything to the Once-ler, Lorax. Please." The Lorax sighs, but replies.

"Fine." I can feel Claire's smile against me. She moves to face me, then lets go of me. She takes my hand and leads me through the forest on a walk around. I always have to look at her beautiful face to remind myself…

I'm with an angel.

∞8∞8∞8∞


	3. Chapter 2

∞8∞8∞8∞

We arrived back at my camp by sundown. I seriously couldn't stop smiling.

"Once-ler?" She giggles.

"Mmhm, Claire?"

"Can you show me your Thneed thing?" She says in a peppy way. My smile widens.

"Of course! Come in!" I open the door and let her in. I shut it behind me and sit down on a chair. I open a drawer and pull out the unfinished Thneed. I show it to Claire. "It isn't much yet, but this baby'll have a million uses!"

"I can't wait until you finish it!" She smiles. I blush, caught back in her trance again. I shake my head, then place the Thneed on my lap, grabbing the sewing supplies. Claire hands the needle and thread to me.

"Just so you know," I say to her without looking up. "I'm not sleeping till this once is finished."

"Then I won't either," she says proudly, then she sighs dreamily, I suppose. "You are a man of many talents. I love it."

This time I have to stop and look up at her.

"Why, Claire," I put the Thneed on the desk and gesture Claire towards me. She obeys. "You can learn everything I know, too." I push some hair behind her ear, then fix her crown. "I'll teach you, 'kay?" Claire's cheeks flush as she smiles.

"Please!" She closes her eyes and jumps a small bit. I chuckle as I watch her. I stand up and kiss her forehead.

"I promise." I pull a curtain to change into my pajamas. She hands them to me.

"You're just marvelous," Claire says quietly. I blush.

"You as well, Claire," I reply. She giggles.

"Not even as amazing as you, Once-ler!" She laughs heartily. I poke out my head.

"Your laugh is so beautiful…" I say unconsciously. Claire blushes; though I can't see it, I feel it.

"Aw, you flirt!" She giggles. She sits back on the bed. I come back out. She blushes. "Go on, huh? I want to see it finished!" Claire had a cute attempt at whining. It wasn't whining. I sat back down, brushing bangs out of my eyes. "But don't rush yourself." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Right. You're gonna love it," I say quietly. I go back to sewing and she watches for some time, but soon enough, the Thneed is finished.

"Awesome!" Claire's eyes sparkle. I chuckle victoriously.

"Right? Told ya!" I put it on the chair and took Claire into my arms. She hugs me back tightly, then yawns against me. I chuckle and look down at her. "Tired?" She nods her head.

"Yeah…"

I sit down on the bed, pulling up the covers. I scoot closer to the wall next to it, patting the space next to me. Claire takes off her Truffula Tree trunk crown and sets it on the desk. She lays down next to me. I throw the cover over both of us.

"Like it, Claire?"

"Mmhm…" She says softly as she cuddles up next to me. I look at her resting face, feeling more in love than ever. I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Claire…" I whisper, holding her close to me. I fell asleep quickly…

∞8∞8∞8∞


	4. Chapter 3

∞8∞8∞8∞

The next thing I hear is Claire screaming for me.

"Wha—?!" I am immediately awoken by being drenched in water. My bed was floating on the river, and the smallest Bar-Ba-Loot hitching a ride. I look to the land, seeing Claire, the Lorax, and the rest of the creatures running after my bed. "Claire, what's going on?!"

"I don't know! But hold on!" Claire slows down, then climbs the trunk of one of the Truffula Trees. She bounces off the other trunks like a ninja, or a monkey. She lands on the bed, almost pushing it underwater, along with me and—

"Pipsqueak!"

I look at Claire in bewilderment and amazement. "I—I could never do that." She giggles and puts her arm around my waist.

"Years of practice." She says, her cheeks flushed. She looks back to Pipsqueak, grabbing him. "Y'okay, little guy?" She asks sweetly. Pipsqueak nods, happy to see her. I turn and look at the scene. I'm overall amazed with Claire's relationship to the creatures and the surrounding forest. I see Claire look to the river. "Rapids."

"Yeah, right? You were so rapid fast!" I say the first thing that comes to mind. Claire shakes her head, obviously scared.

"No. We're heading for the rapids!" She half-screams. I look to the river also, witnessing the dangerous rapids. My jaw loosens. I grabbed Claire's waist as she held onto Pipsqueak. She held the two of us tight. I remember one of the last things I said before exiting those rapids:

"Get ready for a _wild ride_!"

The bed shook so much from the water; it was enough to make me almost sick. Claire wasn't screaming, but her eyes were glued shut and I could tell she was terrified. I grasped her tighter. I didn't want to lose her. The bed did a flip underwater, and Claire was unaware it was coming. She almost drowned. I tried the best I could to keep her from dying, but she was gesturing to me. Eventually I got:

 _"It's getting harder to breathe! And look behind you!"_

I looked behind me. My jaw dropped.

"Oh, no." A giant waterfall loomed in front of us. Certain doom was also spelled out for us. Pipsqueak was panicking about Claire. I tried pushing down on her stomach, but no use. The waterfall was getting closer. I held Claire close to me, bracing for impact.

There was none.

Apparently I was knocked out from Claire, Pipsqueak and I shooting up in the air. I was seeing The Light, until suddenly I was shocked. I sat up, gasping.

"You… You saved me! I was seeing The Light, and then, you…!" I look around for Claire. She was lying on the ground, surrounded by the creatures, mostly Bar-Ba-Loots. I crawl over to her. It seemed she wasn't breathing. I gasped silently. "Claire… I'm so sorry…" I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb against it. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. I opened them, but the tears refused to hold back. One rolled down my cheek. I wiped it quickly, then had an idea. "Hey, peanut," I start. The Lorax looks to me.

"What?" I turn to him, half-smiling.

"Is it alright if I give her mouth-to-mouth?" I say slowly. The Lorax squints at me, then sighs.

"It would be what she wants."

"Wants?"

"Never mind."

"No," I stop him. "What do you mean, wants?" I didn't notice Claire had gotten up. She pulled me back from the Lorax. I turned around abruptly, staring. Claire looked worried and confused.

"What is it, Once-ler? Are you alright?"

"C-Claire… But you…"

"We should tell him sooner or later." The Lorax patted Claire's shoulder. She looked to him, then to me. She nodded solemnly.

"Yeah."

"What is going on?" I look between the two of them, utterly flabbergasted and confused beyond explanation. "Claire, what—?"

"It'll all make sense soon, Once-ler. Trust me," she says sweetly, grabbing my hand. I blush a small bit.

"Alright. I trust you, Claire."

"Then let's head back.

∞8∞8∞8∞


End file.
